


Black Cats and Ski Bunnies

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Black Cats and Ski Bunnies

**Title:** Black Cats and Ski Bunnies   
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Bewitched  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 314  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #35 at "dove_drabbles" "Take a catnap."  
**Summary:** Serena pops in to talk Samantha into some fun.

**Black Cats and Ski Bunnies**

Samantha opened the door to her cottage and sat down on the first chair she came to. Then suddenly she jumped back up. She looked down at the black cat in curled into a ball in the chair and frowned.

She didn’t have a cat. Samantha wondered who the little beastie belonged to. She reached down to pick it up and realized it wasn’t a cat at all. She put it back in the chair and it stretched.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Samantha asked the cat.

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly her cousin Serena sat where the cat had been. “It’s just me. I was taking a little catnap until you got here. Nice place. It’s groovy.”

“Why were you a cat? You could have just taken a nap as yourself on the sofa.” Samantha plopped on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table. “I’m beat.”

“I like being a cat.” Serena pouted playfully. “Why are you beat?”

“I was looking for a job. I have bills to pay. The mortal world is expensive.” Samantha said.

“Is he late with the check again? You ought to just make your own check and take it to the bank.” Serena suggested with a grin.

“I tried that once and they couldn’t cash it. Insufficient funds.” Samantha rolled her eyes. “I guess he isn’t doing as well as he used to.”

“Too bad.” Serena shrugged. “Come with me to the Alps for a little skiing. It will take your mind off those nasty bills.”

Samantha thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. She changed into a blue ski outfit. “Last one to the ski lodge is a horned toad.”

“That’s the spirit.” Serena laughed changed into a pink ski outfit.

They waved their arms and disappeared. Serena beat Samantha there by a cat’s whisker. 


End file.
